


We Can Do It

by plumeria47



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:43:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9433709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumeria47/pseuds/plumeria47
Summary: Steve wants to do more with Bucky.  A lot more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to [Brumeier](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier) for betaing. All remaining mistakes are my own.

There was a war on – a lot of guys had headed overseas already – and money was still tight, so Steve and Bucky took on as much work as they could, even if it meant working some weekends. Their days off didn't always coincide, but when they did, they almost always spent it together, just as they'd spent most of their lives. Sometimes Steve would read or draw while Bucky would listen to the radio or experiment in the kitchen, sometimes they'd walk through the park or visit Bucky's family and, occasionally, they'd even splurge on a trip to Coney Island or Rockaway Beach. 

And sometimes, they did something entirely different.

"I wish—" Steve said on one such afternoon, but then he hesitated.

Bucky looked up from where he'd been laving one of Steve's nipples with his tongue. "You wish what?" 

Steve took a deep breath, looking firmly up at the ceiling. "I wish sometimes we could do things the way regular folks do. Not just … not just hands and mouths." His gaze flicked briefly down to Bucky. "I mean, I like that, I like it a lot. But I still sometimes wish—" he swallowed, "—that we could do that, too, is all."

For a moment there was silence; Bucky bit his lip, considering, but Steve, cheeks flushed, was still looking determinedly at the ceiling and didn't seem to notice. It was only when Bucky cleared his throat a little that Steve managed to glance down at him.

"We can," Bucky said quietly. He slid his way up Steve's body until they were nose to nose again. "If that's what you really want … I know a way we can do it."

Steve frowned. "You do? We could? How?"

"Well, since we don't have the usual place a guy puts his willie, you put it … elsewhere. Elsewhere down there, if you get my drift." Bucky took a deep breath. "You can do it that way with dames, too, actually. Like, if you don't have a rubber and you don't want to get a girl pregnant, you can do it that way."

"I'm not sure I—"

"Here." Bucky took Steve's right hand and sucked his index finger into his mouth, thoroughly, obscenely. Steve took in a stuttering breath and then another as his finger slid between Bucky's reddened, spit-slick lips. The sound went straight to Bucky's cock as his tongue curled and fluttered around the sensitive pad at the tip, and he was rewarded with more small noises of pleasure escaping Steve's throat.

Once his ministrations were complete, Bucky released Steve's finger with a small _pop_ , then guided it down, down, down, hitching himself a little higher on Steve to make it easier for Steve to reach. He spread his legs a little, bent one knee to invite even easier access, and gently slid Steve's finger into the crevasse behind his balls. "Here," he repeated, voice husky, as that fingertip pushed into his body, just a little. With only spit for lube, it was a little uncomfortable, but watching the way the flush crept further up Steve's face, the way his eyes dilated with desire, the gasp he took as realization dawned, more than made up for it.

"I can … we could do that?" Steve whispered. 

Bucky nodded, not trusting his voice.

"Which…" Steve licked his lips. "Which one of us gets to do which part?"

Bucky hesitated a moment. He knew which way he'd prefer right now, but he didn't want Steve to feel like the girl, like he had to bottom just because he was smaller. 

He'd taken too long to respond. "You want to be the one on … on top?" Steve guessed.

"But I don't wanna ... we don't have to do it that way, if you don't want to," Bucky said hastily.

"It's ok, Buck," Steve said. He'd removed his finger and was now running his hands slowly up and down Bucky's arms. "I don't mind, as long as maybe we could take turns sometime?"

Bucky let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "Yes. That's a good idea. We can do that," he said in a rush.

Steve's hands suddenly stilled on his biceps, a frown bending that delicate mouth. "Something's bothering you, isn't it?"

Bucky looked away, biting his lip again. He was trying so hard not to think about it.

"Does this have anything to do with that night you came home and wouldn't talk to me?"

"I … maybe," he admitted, reluctantly.

Steve's hand came up to caress his jaw, gently pushing him back to face him. "Will you tell me what happened?" When Bucky remained silent, he sighed and added, "It's just me, Buck. You and me. With you 'til the end of the line, remember? I don't want to do this if it's going to hurt you, it's not right. We can just keep doin' what we've been doin'."

Bucky sat back on his heels, looked down at his hands. "I wanted to know what to do, so I let one of the fellas down by the docks…." He stopped, trying to force air into his lungs. "I wasn't trying to cheat on you or nothin'," he said roughly, still staring at his hands. "I just wanted to _know_ , and he wasn't … he didn't hurt me, but I still felt just so… so…."

"Hey." He saw Steve's long fingers curl around his work-roughened ones. "It's okay. It's okay, Buck," he crooned, and there was so much kindness and forgiveness in his voice, Bucky found the courage to finally look up. Steve's blue eyes seemed to pierce him, pin him in place like a butterfly on a card. "Tell me what you need."

"I need you," Bucky blurted out, feeling like it was possibly the most ridiculous thing he could have come up with, and yet feeling like it was nothing less than the truth. 

In response, Steve kissed him, fiercely, one hand cupping the back of his neck to pull him down, keep him close. Bucky moaned as Steve's bare torso came flush with his again, as Steve's stiff cock brushed his belly. Given the disparities in their heights, it wasn't easy to line up both their heads and their cocks at the same time, but Bucky really didn't care. Right now, all his attention was focused on the way Steve's body felt against his, from his narrow chest against his broad one to the way Steve's bony hips poked slightly into him. 

This was his Steve, the one he had followed into a schoolyard fight fifteen years ago and a hundred other scrapes since then, mischief of all sorts. But as wonderful as it had been to have Steve as his best friend, it was nothing compared to how he felt to have Steve as his, well, his best guy. "Lover" sounded too flip, too inconsequential, and there was absolutely no question of using anything as corny as "boyfriend." No, Steve was just … _his_. No term was good enough or special enough for what Steve meant to him; "best guy" was probably as close as he could get. 

And his best guy was kissing him within an inch of his life. Let all those girls turn their noses up at Steve — they had no idea what they were missing. Bucky moaned again as Steve's tongue swept across his. Just knowing that Steve was open to the idea of doing more seemed to be inflaming his senses beyond the usual level of heat — and he'd always gotten pretty heated around Steve as it was. He let his hands wander down Steve's side, along the crease in his hip, and then, slowly, carefully, between his legs. 

Steve sucked in a sharp breath as Bucky's index finger circled the puckered entrance, then caressed directly over it. 

"You sure about this?" Bucky whispered, chest tight. He wanted it, more than anything, but he also wanted Steve to be sure, to be in it 100%. Bucky wouldn't be able to live with himself unless Steve was completely on board.

"Never been more sure of anything," Steve murmured in return. He reached down to grasp Bucky's wrist, ensuring his hand remained in that most intimate of places. "I want this. With you."

Bucky's chest loosened a little at the affection and assurance he heard in Steve's voice. "All right, hang on a minute." He reached out for the nightstand, where they kept the jar of petroleum jelly that they had, until now, used solely for handjobs. He sat back, straddling Steve as he did so, and pried off the lid. After thoroughly coating the fingers of his right hand, Bucky set the jar aside on the bed, then bent down to kiss Steve again. 

This kiss was softer, more tender, as if each man was trying to reassure the other that this wasn't just some carnal act. But it never had been, not for either of them, Bucky knew. They might have been hormone-wild and only eighteen the first time they'd given in to their attraction and kissed, but their feelings had shifted from mere friendship to love long before that, even if they hadn't been ready to admit that to themselves, much less each other. The idea that two boys — now men — _could_ love each other, the way that men were supposed to love dames, well, nobody woulda believed that. But it was how they felt, sure as they knew their own names.

So as Bucky nudged Steve's thighs apart with his own, as he shifted to the side slightly for better access, as he slid one cool, slick finger into Steve's warm and waiting body, he kept that kiss going. The slide of lips against lips, the swipe of warm tongue, light brushes of one mouth against another, re-exploring territory he knew so well — he could do this forever. Steve was his home. But now there was something new — the tight clinging warmth of Steve's passage, welcoming his intrusion.

"This okay?" he breathed, pulling his mouth away only just enough to form the words.

Steve's breathing was shallow, and the last thing Bucky wanted was to bring on an asthma attack. But his color was good and he wasn't fighting for air, only gasping at the new sensations. "You bet," he managed, just as Bucky crooked a finger experimentally and Steve gasped anew at the rush of pleasure the gesture caused.

"Do … do that again."

Bucky moved his finger again, eliciting an actual groan from Steve.

"Shhhhh," Bucky murmured, cupping his free hand over Steve's mouth. "Can't let the Lewises hear ya."

"Oh God, Buck," Steve whispered, once Bucky had removed his hand again. "If I'da known it would feel this good,…"

"What, this?" Bucky asked, stroking that hidden spot a third time and smiling wickedly as he watched Steve struggle to hold in the sound. "Let's see if you like this, then," he added, sliding in a second finger.

Steve sucked in a shuddering breath at the new sensation. He stopped pushing against Bucky's hand, holding so still that Bucky became worried.

"You still with me, Stevie?"

"Yeah. It's just … different. I like it, though," he added hastily, as Bucky frowned. "Try moving your fingers again."

And who was Bucky to deny Steve anything? He curled both fingers, gently stroking Steve's passage, his own arousal rising, sharp and hot, as he watched the narrow chest beneath him arch in pleasure. As he continued to move his fingers, scissoring them, then adding a third, he found himself fighting hard not to come just from watching Steve fall apart, from listening to his stifled moans. 

"Now, Buck," Steve finally groaned, hardly able to form the words. He groped blindly around on the bed until he found the jar of lubricant and pushed it at Bucky. "Please, now." 

Bucky slowly withdrew his fingers and slicked up his cock. The lube was cool on his heated skin but did nothing to temper his desire. After carelessly wiping his fingers off on the bedspread and shoving a pillow beneath Steve's slim hips, he knelt again between Steve's spread thighs, and lined himself up.

"Ready?" he breathed.

Steve's breath hitched as Bucky's cock brushed his entrance. "Ready," he managed.

Slowly, so slowly he thought he might die, Bucky pushed his way into Steve's tight heat. " _Fuck_ ," he murmured. "You feel so good."

"Language, Buck."

"Shut up, Rogers," Bucky said, smacking Steve on the shoulder. "You shouldn't be able to form _any_ words right now, much less worry about ' _language_ '."

"Sorry." Steve's breath hitched again as Bucky shifted slightly. "Won't—" He gasped once more — "happen again."

"Better not," whispered Bucky, grinning. "Cause I got better things to focus on right now." And with that, he started to move. Small thrusts at first, slow and steady, making sure Steve was okay, but quickly giving way to his own driving need. His thrusts grew longer, stronger, harder; it felt so good, he wondered if he could ever get enough, if he could ever be sated. This was his Stevie, and despite the vast differences in their bodies, in this, they seemed to fit together perfectly.

It was _incredible_. Bucky couldn't remember ever feeling so much before – so much heat and pressure, so much sensation flooding every nerve. It was, he suddenly realized, the first time he'd ever had sex without a prophylactic. Well, he _had_ told Steve that was one advantage of doing it this way with a dame, but since he'd never actually _done_ it before, with anyone, and it had been several years since he'd slept with a girl the usual way, he hadn't realized the bonus benefit. As good as it had felt, fucking a dame, it was nothing – _nothing_ – like this. 

And Steve was enjoying every minute, too, if his breathy moans were anything to go by. Bucky had half a mind to stop; the part of his brain that still functioned never stopped worrying about possible asthma triggers, it seemed, not even in the throes of sex, but his dick had other ideas. He couldn't have stopped for anything less than a full Nazi battalion parading right through their bedroom.

Shifting position slightly, Bucky leaned down and hooked his hands under Steve's thin shoulders, using their leverage to deepen his thrusts still further. The change in angle must have helped him hit just the right spot inside Steve, because he frantically arched his neck, his blond head nearly hitting the headboard. 

"So … close," Steve gasped. " _So close._ "

Bucky let go of Steve's shoulder so he could grasp his straining cock, instead. "Come on, Stevie," he whispered, his fist jacking the hard, hot length in time with his own thrusts in and out of Steve's eager body. "Come for me."

Steve's back arched impossibly further, his eyes staring sightlessly at the ceiling as his breath grew even more ragged, until he thrust his own hand between his teeth and bit down to stifle the cry that tore from his throat. Bucky could feel the tremors run all the way through Steve's body, clenching around Bucky's cock, and it was all over. It was only by sheer instinct that he managed to swallow the groan that threated to spill from his lips as he spilled himself into Steve. 

After what felt like long minutes, years of unimaginable bliss, but was probably only a few seconds, Bucky slowly pulled out so he could collapse next to Steve instead of on top of him. His best guy might have the heart of a lion, but there was no way that narrow ribcage would have supported Bucky's dead weight, and he didn't really want such an unbelievable experience to end with a trip to the hospital. And wouldn't that just be a bear to explain to the nurses?

"What's so funny?"

"Hmm?" Bucky cracked open one eye to see Steve watching him, brow furrowed.

"You were smirking. It's never a good thing when you smirk."

Bucky huffed out a laugh. "Only glad you didn't have an asthma attack just now, because there's no way I could have told the nurses what caused it, not with a straight face." Okay, it wasn't the complete truth, but the idea was the same.

A smile curled the corners of Steve's generous mouth. "No way I could have had an attack. I was feeling too good for that." Steve pulled the pillow out from beneath his hips and rolled to his side so they were nearly nose to nose. "Thanks, Buck."

It was Bucky's turn to frown in puzzlement. "For what?"

"For not treatin' me like some fragile dame. For doing this even though I know it wasn't a great experience when you tried it." He inched closer to kiss Bucky, slow and sweet. "For bein' amazing," he finished, when they parted for air long moments later.

"Yeah, well, don't you forget it," Bucky teased, brushing a sweaty strand of dark blond hair out of Steve's face.

But Steve was unexpectedly serious. "I mean it, Bucky. You think I don't know how lucky I am to have you in my corner? To have—" he gestured between them with one hand "—this with you? You coulda punched me when you found out that I … how I really felt, and I'da deserved it."

"Well, you'da had to punch me right back, punk, seeing as how I was the one to kiss you first."

Steve was quiet a long moment, one hand trailing idly up and down Bucky's side. "I'm gonna miss you when you go to Basic next week."

Bucky tried to laugh it off, make their impending separation seem less important than it was, but his throat closed up unexpectedly and he had to try twice before any sound came out. "It's just six weeks, Stevie. I'll be back before you know it."

"They'll send you straight over to the Germans after you finish Basic, Buck, you know that."

Bucky's arms tightened around Steve almost of their own volition. The idea of being separated after fifteen years together – it was unimaginable. Not that Uncle Sam cared about any of that, and definitely not for a couple of fairies. "Well, I ain't gone yet," he finally said, after a long moment of breathing in Steve's familiar scent and memorizing anew the feel of his body pressed against him. "You know what that means, right?"

He could nearly feel Steve raise an eyebrow from where his face was partially tucked into the crook of his neck. "No, but I'm sure you're about to tell me."

"It means," Bucky said, pulling back slightly so he could look Steve in the eye. He couldn't help grinning. "It means we still have plenty of time to do this again."

Steve's blue eyes brightened, a smile breaking out on his own narrow face. "Well, then, what are we waiting for?"

**Author's Note:**

> *speaks in hypnotic tone* _You want to click the Comment button. You want to leave a comment and make the author happy._
> 
> Ok, so that probably didn't work *g*, but in all honesty, I really do appreciate comments, including concrit. So - please consider leaving a comment! And thank you for reading. <3


End file.
